User talk:Kraazg
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Monster Maestro Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey Kraazg, I started the monster encyclopedia by just making a list of the cards I have so far. Tried to split them up in a way that makes sense, and listed them in alphabetical order. Let me know if you've got a better organization idea (or just jump right in, whatever.) Pepperpunch (talk) 19:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Image cleanup Hey Kraazg, we've been doing a lot of work on the wiki and decided to mimic the in-game Gallery for our monster collection navigation. The only difficulty is that the images have this annoying "image posted by" caption under each one. This seems like a wiki-wide setting. Instead of going through an manually linking all the images, is there an admin setting that can remove the posted by line? Pepperpunch (talk) 04:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion I got the forums up and running, but in the process I created several test pages. I marked all test pages for deletion so they're easy to find. Are you the only Admin? If so, I'd like to step up and help out with Admin tasks so that you're not the only one stuck with deletion duties hahaha. Pepperpunch (talk) 19:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding me as an admin! This will make things much easier. I think it's a good idea to have a handful of admins so that it kinda turns out that there's always one online to help out with the wiki when the time calls. :D If you'd like to add one more, I would highly recommend adding EverBound. He's been managing all of the monster images on the wiki thus far and it'll probably be a good idea to let him have privlages to delete or edit photos when need be. This wiki is gonna rock!!! Pepperpunch (talk) 13:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Monster evolutions That's a really good idea. I'm thinking the best way to handle that would be to add a line on the monsterBox template that allows more detailed information on evolutions. I'll look into that. Maybe a "second evolution" and "third evolution." As a side note, when you're leaving a message on someone's talk page, it's a good idea to use the little box on the side that says "Subject/Headline" so that it's split up from other people's messages. It makes it easier to find where your message begins haha. Also, leaving a signature on posts is a good habit to get into. You do that by adding four tildas (~) at the end of your post. The signature looks like this: Pepperpunch (talk) 16:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC)